Amour dans un vaisseau
by Miss Bloody Mary
Summary: Yaoi.Imaginez ce qui se serait passé si le Goku n’était pas partit sur Terre. Bon déjà on l’appellerait pas Goku mais Carot. Et il n’aurait jamais rencontré Bulma, et donc il ne connaîtra pas sa femme, ect… Il aurait juste grandit dans l’armé de Freezer a
1. le prince et le second

Alors voilà ma toute première fic sur dbz. C'est une fic yaoi… Non vous sauvez pas les gens ! Enfin, si, si vous aimez pas le yaoi partez, il faut mieux !

L'histoire se passe dans un monde parallèle. Imaginez ce qui se serait passé si le Goku n'était pas partit sur Terre. Bon déjà on l'appellerait pas Goku mais Carot. Et il n'aurait jamais rencontré Bulma, et donc il ne connaîtra pas sa femme, ect… Il aurait juste grandit dans l'armé de Freezer avec son frère et son prince.

Attention : fic en trois chapitre qui est vouée à avoir une suite !

Re-Attention : lemon dans le chapitre deux !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Le prince et le second

Le prince remonta le long couloir aux murs de métal. Il gardait les yeux rivés sur le sol, ne voulant rien voir de ce qui l'entourait.

Il était fatigué. La journée avait été longue et vraiment épuisante. Entre l'entraînement et la petite discussion qu'il avait été contraint d'avoir avec Freezer, son maître, il ne savait plus où il puisait encore la force de se tenir debout… Peut-être était-ce tout simplement sa fierté qui l'aidait à continuer à avancer.

Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser ce n'était pas l'entraînement qui l'avait le plus fatigué, les combats il y était habitué depuis tout petit, non, c'était sa petite visite à son maître. Il aurait préféré continuer à s'entraîner avec ses « amis » plutôt que de devoir aller le voir, mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Quand le maître ordonnait lui n'avait plus qu'à obéir ! La vie en avait décidé ainsi, lui n'avait jamais eut son mot à dire.

Quand son maître l'avait fait mander en début d'après-midi il avait donc été contraint de délaisser les autres guerriers qui partageaient sa séance d'entraînement, ainsi que sa vie, avec regret et s'était rendu dans les quartiers privés de l'homme pour qui il était forcé de travailler. Il était entré dans la salle ou siégeait son maître et s'était agenouillé devant lui.

Le maître n'était en réalité qu'un espèce de lézard géant à la peau blanche et mauve. A première vu il n'était vraiment pas impressionnant, et on pensait que sa force était relativement faible.

Lui aussi la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré avait fait cette erreur qui aurait put lui être fatale. Il avait pensé qu'il pourrait le battre facilement, mais la réalité avait été toute autre…

Le prince avait rapidement chassé ses souvenirs et s'était mit à fixer le sol blanc. Il sentait les dalles de métal sous ses genoux et avait fait une grimace quand sa main était à son tour entrée en contact avec le sol froid. Cette position était vraiment des plus humiliantes. Comment lui, qui était pourtant un être de sang royal, pouvait se retrouver là ? Dire qu'autrefois son peuple avait été l'un des plus puissants de l'univers… Il avait honte de lui, de ses origines et surtout de ce qu'il était devenu. Heureusement que ses hommes n'étaient pas là pour le voir.

Son maître lui avait dit qu'il avait une nouvelle mission pour lui. Le lézard géant avait décidé de l'envoyer sur une petite planète commerçante pour faire de ses habitants des esclaves qu'ils pourraient vendre à un très bon prix plus tard.

Le prince avait alors demandé, plein d'espoir, s'il pouvait emmener au moins un de ses hommes avec lui. Il aimait voyager seul c'est vrai, mais un peu de compagnie ne lui ferait pas de mal, en particulier s'il s'agissait de son petit second. Il n'avait évidemment pas avancé cet argument au maître du vaisseau, certain que l'autre se serait moqué de lui, l'humiliant encore d'avantage.

« Bien sûr que non. » Avait répondu le lézard en souriant. « Inutile de laisser tous mes hommes partir pour une simple petite planète. »

Le prince avait fait la grimace mais n'avait pas montré qu'il était contre le choix de son maître. Inutile qu'il ne montre son désaccord de toute façon, ça ne lui aurait rien apporté d'autre que coups et moqueries, une fois de plus.

Voilà comment s'était déroulé le début de l'entretien. Par la suite ils avaient longuement parlé de la stratégie qu'il conviendrait d'adopter pour faire des habitants de cette planète de bons esclaves. Le prince avait ainsi put retrouver la station debout pour son plus grand bonheur. Il n'aimait pas être agenouillé, même devant son maître. Mais il continua à fixer un point invisible sur le sol de peut de croiser le regard de l'autre. S'il faisait ça il allait lui sauter dessus pour l'étrangler. Et s'il le faisait il allait le regretter.

Et maintenant l'entretien était finit et tout le vaisseau s'apprêtait à s'endormir. Il n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion de manger et son estomac de saiyen criait famine. Il devait dire pour sa défense que son peuple avait toujours été un peuple de gros mangeurs.

Il faisait certes parti des peuples les plus puissants de l'univers il n'en restait pas moins qu'ils avaient des besoins nutritifs impressionnants. C'était peut-être ça leur fameux point faible… Il se dirigea donc sans faire de bruit vers les cuisines dans le seul et unique but de dévaliser un des nombreux frigos.

Il entra dans la grande pièce aux murs blancs et tout ce qu'il y a de plus neutre et fut surpris de découvrir qu'un autre homme était déjà installé à une table pour manger. L'homme avait devant lui plusieurs plats fumants et remplis à ras bord de nourriture qui avait l'air mangeable.

Le prince regarda l'autre l'inconnu. Grand, l'air assez puissant, il avait une carrure vraiment très impressionnante. Il avait les cheveux coiffés en pics. Une coiffure très désordonnée par rapport à la sienne, mais l'autre n'y était pour rien. La coiffure d'un guerrier saiyen ne bougeait plus du moment de sa naissance jusqu'à celui de sa mort. Leurs cheveux ne poussaient pas et gardaient pour toujours la même allure. Il portait une combinaison noire très prêt du corps qui en laissait très peu à l'imagination, comme tous les soldats du vaisseau.

En sentant la présence de son supérieur l'homme se retourna et le prince put enfin voir son visage. Il s'attarda en particulier sur ses yeux sombres, presque noirs.

« Végéta, te voilà enfin ! » S'écrit l'homme en se levant, un large sourire éclairant son visage.

« Pourquoi ne dors-tu pas Carot ? »

« Je t'attendais. » Expliqua l'homme en se tortillant sur sa chaise, gêné. « Je sais que tu ne peux pas dormir quand tu n'as pas mangé… Viens donc t'asseoir. »

Le prince poussa un soupir de découragement devant la gentillesse de son second. Jamais cet homme ne fera un guerrier convenable s'il ne se décidait pas à endurcir son cœur. Il s'assit tout de même face du dénommé Carot qui lui souriait comme un imbécile heureux.

« C'est pour moi que tu as préparé tout ça ? » Demanda le prince en désignant la table du menton.

« Fait réchauffer serait plus juste. » Rectifia le saiyen sans se départir de son sourire.

Végéta se mit à dévorer la nourriture qui se trouvait devant lui en remerciant intérieurement son second qui avait eu cette si merveilleuse idée.

Mais Carot ne se contentait pas de le regarder ingurgiter ce tas de nourriture seul. Il avait également prit une assiette et avalait tout ce qu'il pouvait.

« Mais dis-moi, pourquoi Freezer voulait te voir ? » Demanda Carot entre deux bouchées.

Végéta délaissa sa nourriture, ce qui surprit son second qui resta donc à le regarder pendant quelques secondes sans rien dire, la bouche ouverte et de la nourriture dans la main. Carot finit par laisser tomber sa bouffe et referma sa bouche, ce qui fit vaguement sourire son ami.

« Notre maître m'envoie en mission sur une planète quelconque du système. » Finit par lâcher le prince.

« Je peux venir ? »

« Non, ce sale lézard ne veut pas. »

Le prince serra les poings et les dents mais devant le sourire qui était revenu sur le visage de son ami il ne put faire autre chose que de se détendre. Il poussa de nouveau un soupir et baissa la tête.

« Je… Je reviendrais vite. » Murmura le prince, mais l'autre avait déjà recommencé son repas et ne l'écoutait donc déjà plus.

* * *

Végéta quitta le dortoir qu'il partageait avec les trois autres membres de son équipe en silence. Il ne voulait surtout pas les réveiller avant l'heure. Même les guerriers de leur rang ont besoin de sommeil. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil, attendrit, à son petit second et quitta l'endroit.

Il se rendit en courant jusqu'à la base d'où partait les navettes et grimpa dans l'une des petites sphères de métal qui leur servaient de moyen de locomotion dans l'espace.

Une fois à l'intérieur il s'installa le plus confortablement qu'il le put et positionna un masque sur son nez. Ce masque allait délivrer pendant toute la durée de son voyage une vapeur qui le plongerait dans un semi-coma. Un autre soldat ferma la porte après lui avoir souhaité un rapide « bon voyage »

Il sentit vaguement qu'il quittait le sol mais déjà le gaz commençait à faire son effet. Il ferma les yeux et se mit à rêvasser sur son second qui dormait toujours dans le vaisseau mère.

Carot ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Il se tourna dans sa couche et parcourut la pièce sombre du regard. Il avait sentit un vaisseau quitter le sol, ce qui l'avait réveillé. Le soldat ne savait que trop bien qui venait de quitter la base. Végéta, son prince, son guerrier.

Il se tourna encore une fois dans son lit et fixa un point invisible sur le plafond.

Les quatre hommes qui dormaient habituellement dans cette pièce étaient tous les quatre les derniers représentants du grand peuple des saiyens. Autrefois leur peuple avait conquit toute la galaxie. Leur chef de l'époque, le roi des saiyens et père de Végéta, s'était placé sous la protection de Freezer qui était déjà très puissant à l'époque. Mais quelques jours seulement après sa naissance, Freezer avait fait exploser la planète Végéta sur laquelle son peuple vivait. Son frère, Radditz, qui était présent lors de la catastrophe, et lui-même avait été mit à l'abri par leur père. L'homme avait eut la grande idée de les enfermer dans un vaisseau qu'il avait ensuite envoyé sur la planète où se trouvait le prince et son second de l'époque.

Ils s'étaient alors retrouvés tous les quatre. Ils étaient les derniers représentants d'un grand peuple et tentaient de s'en montrer dignes. Freezer les avait récupérés dans son armé, où Carot, qui était un bébé au moment du drame, avait grandit. Les enfants ignoraient que c'était Freezer lui-même qui avait détruit leur planète. Ils grandissaient dans l'ignorance, pensant que c'était une simple météorite qui avait détruit leur planète et exterminer leur race.

Carot avait sept ans de moins que son prince et cinq ans de moins que son frère. Il était le plus jeune du groupe et avait longtemps été considéré comme un bébé. Le dernier des quatre guerriers se nommait Nappa et avait neuf ans de plus que Carot.

Le petit soldat avait vite grandit. Il avait apprit à respecter son maître quand il était en public et à le maudire dés qu'il tournait le dos. Il aimait son frère, appréciait grandement Nappa et adorait son petit chef Végéta. Il aimait être en sa compagnie, même si l'autre le lui rendait bien mal.

Végéta n'avait jamais été un grand parleur. Il montrait peu ses sentiments et passait plus de temps à râler et à aboyer des ordres qu'à tenir une conversation civilisée. Et pourtant Carot était persuadé qu'au fond de lui son prince aimait aussi la compagnie du jeune soldat. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, alors pourquoi l'avait-il promut second à la place du pauvre Nappa qui s'était retrouvé simple soldat ?

Non, ils s'entendaient bien et ils aimaient mutuellement être ensemble. Bien sûr, parfois Carot parlait un peu trop et son prince était obligé de lui demander de se taire, mais la majeure partie du temps tout se passait parfaitement bien.

Il aimait beaucoup son grand frère aussi. Mais en bon petit soldat il était près a tout sacrifier lors d'un combat.

Il y a peu de temps, lors d'un combat qui avait mal tourné sur une planète, il avait abandonné son frère aux mains de l'ennemi pour aller secourir son prince. Il n'éprouvait cependant aucune honte à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire. Son rôle était de se battre et d'aider son supérieur. Il ne devait faire aucun cas de sa famille. Et de toute façon, au final son frangin s'en était tiré avec juste quelques petites égratignures.

Le petit soldat ferma les yeux et laissa ses pensées dériver. Même si Végéta n'avait pas été son supérieur il l'aurait aidé. Il était son maître, il était son guide, il était son prince.

Il se tourna une nouvelle fois dans son lit et ferma les yeux. Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire maintenant qu'il était partit en mission ? Qui allait-il pouvoir observer à la dérobée ? Sur qu'elle autre paire de fesse allait-il pouvoir fantasmer si son ami n'était pas là ?

« Reviens vite mon prince. Je t'attends… » murmura le soldat sans même sans rendre compte. « Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime t'enfuirais-tu en me traitant d'âme trop sensible ? Aurais-tu honte de mes sentiments ? Reviens que je puisse encore faire semblant d'être simplement ton ami. »

Radditz se tourna dans son lit en bougonnant et le petit guerrier se tut. Il ne voulait surtout pas que les autres sachent. Il avait déjà bien eut assez de mal à admettre lui-même ses propres sentiments. Si son frère l'apprenait il le tuerait sur place. Un saiyen n'aime pas. Un saiyen n'a pas de cœur.

* * *

Végéta envoya une nouvelle salve d'énergie dans le dos d'un de ses ennemis. Voilà, tous les soldats qui défendaient la planète étaient morts. Ça avait été rapide. Vraiment trop rapide. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de mission. Ça l'ennuyait.

Le prince s'assit sur un rocher et regarda la ville qui brûlait au loin. Dans quelques minutes il se lèverait et irait prévenir Freezer qu'il avait exterminé toute la résistance que pouvaient opposer les faibles habitants de cette planète. Il commencerait ensuite à regrouper les habitants des villes par catégories. Hommes, femmes, enfants. Il tuerait les vieillards qui ne faisaient pas de bons esclaves, de même que les malades et les infirmes. Pendant ce temps Freezer lui aurait envoyé un vaisseau. Avec un peu de chance il serait conduit par un de ses hommes.

Gentils ses hommes. Toujours près à faire tout ce qu'il désirait. Vraiment très dévoués. En particulier son second et son imbécile de frangin. Bon il se trompait peut-être. L'imbécile s'était plutôt le cadet alors que l'aîné avait hérité de toute la science et surtout de toute la cruauté de son père.

Il aimait beaucoup son second. Sa compagnie lui était sympathique. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il l'avait promut au rang de second. Pour ça et surtout parce que Carot avait beau être un parfait imbécile par moment il n'en restait pas moins le meilleur soldat que le prince ait put voir de sa courte vie.

Carot… Il était plutôt mignon ce mec en plus. Bien battit. Un physique très avantageux. Le prince aurait tout donné pour l'avoir au moins une fois dans son lit. Il aurait aimé le posséder. Avoir un guerrier d'un tel gabarit dans son lit ça devait être vraiment extraordinaire.

Depuis combien de temps fantasmait-il sur les formes de son second ? Sans doute depuis le jour où il l'avait surpris dans une position peu convenable.

Le petit Carot était en train de prendre sa douche. Végéta était entré dans le bloc sanitaire et avait découvert le jeune homme alors qu'il entrait tout juste sous le jet d'eau. C'était il y a déjà un peu plus d'un an à présent. Carot devait donc avoir un peu plus de quatorze ans. Végéta était resté interdit devant ce corps si parfait. L'eau avait commencé à couler le long de la peau bronzée par le soleil et parcourut de multiples petites cicatrices. Inconsciemment, il s'était passé la langue sur ses lèvres pendant que le frère de Radditz parcourait son torse à l'aide de ses mains. Qu'il aurait aimé être à la place de ces mains…

Il l'avait regardé se laver dans son entier. Avait frémit de plaisir quand il avait commencé à descendre vers son bas ventre. Avait sentit l'envie monter en lui quand il avait vu son cadet prendre son membre à pleine main pour commencer de langoureux va et vient sur sa verge dressée. Il se souvenait parfaitement avoir descendu à son tour sa main vers son propre pantalon. Les mouvements s'étaient fait de plus en plus rapides et son désir ne cessait de croître. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'assouvir. Pas ici, pas alors que l'autre pouvait se retourner à tout moment. Les gestes avaient ralenti un peu avant de s'accélérer de nouveau. Carot avait plaqué une main contre le mur face à lui pour se retenir d'une chute assurée s'il ne faisait rien pour l'empêcher. Son corps s'était courbé en arrière. Carot avait alors poussé un gémissement avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas ameuter tout le vaisseau. Il avait jouit sur sa main pendant que le prince tentait, en vain, de calmer son souffle.

Le jeune homme était tellement beau, tellement pur. Végéta était sûr qu'il ne s'était même pas aperçu de sa présence. Il devait se croire seul dans le bloc sanitaire. Dire que n'importe qui pouvait entrer… L'idée qu'un autre que lui ait put le voir dans cet état mettait Végéta hors de lui. Carot avait fermé les yeux pour les rouvrit en souriant. Il s'adossa à un mur et le prince se cacha dans un angle pour pouvoir observer son soldat pendant encore quelques secondes sans se faire voir. Végéta avait enfin retenu de justesse un soupir de mécontentement quand Carot avait coupé l'eau de la douche. Il s'était alors éclipsé le plus rapidement possible du bloc sanitaire, pendant que son futur second s'essuyait.

Depuis ce jour Végéta n'avais cessé de fantasmer sur ce corps parfait. Le dominer… Oh, oui, que ce devait être bon ! Etre en lui rien qu'une fois, l'entendre gémir et crier son nom tout en le suppliant d'aller plus vite et plus loin.

Le prince releva la tête et sortit de ses pensées plus qu'agréables. Il regarda un peu autour de lui. Rien de bien excitant. Il allait falloir qu'il se mette au travail pourtant.

* * *

Le vaisseau se posa sans aucune difficulté sur la base mère. La porte s'ouvrit et le prince s'extirpa de la toute petite navette dans laquelle il avait voyagé. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui pendant que du petit personnel s'occupait de son ancien moyen de transport. Il porta une main à son estomac qu'il sentit se tordre de mécontentement. Il avait faim le pauvre et réclamait sa dose quotidienne de nourriture.

Il releva la tête et remarqua que dans la foule d'hommes qui était venu assister à son atterrissage se trouvait sa petite équipe de guerrier. Ils le regardaient sans un sourire, les bras croisés sur leurs torses. Il vit cependant les yeux de son second s'éclairer. Il le regarda tout en s'avançant vers ses hommes.

« Venez, nous allons déjeuner. » Se contenta de dire le prince en prenant la tête du groupe.

Ils entrèrent dans la base mère, Végéta en tête, Carot à sa suite et les deux derniers sur leurs talons.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je t'ai préparé un repas qui t'attends dans les cuisines ! »

Végéta se tourna vers son second et lui lâcha un sourire.

Carot se sentit fondre sur place. Son prince était enfin de retour et le voilà qui lui donnait un de ses rares sourires ! C'était tellement bon pour lui. Trop bon. Quelle bonne idée il avait eu de préparer le repas de son chef !

* * *

Le repas se termina rapidement. Ce saiyen mangeait toujours aussi vite. Ils se rendirent vers la salle d'entraînement. Végéta voulait s'assurer que ses hommes avaient bien travaillé pendant son absence et ne s'était pas laissé aller.

Végéta ordonna rapidement à ses deux sous-fifres de bien vouloir commencer un combat entre eux. Il appela son second qui était en train de s'échauffer un peu plus loin et lui demanda s'entraîner avec lui. Bon en fait le prince ordonna au soldat de se battre contre lui dans un corps à corps réglementaire, c'est à dire sans utiliser de technique particulière, juste les poings et les jambes. S'ils se battaient vraiment ils étaient capables de s'entre tuer et de faire exploser le vaisseau par la même occasion.

Les deux amis se mirent en place, l'un en face de l'autre, afin de commencer l'entraînement. En bon soldat, Carot laissa son prince lancer la première attaque.

Végéta s'élança. Il balança son poing en avant dans le but de toucher son adversaire au visage, mais celui ci stoppa aisément le coup. Il envoya à son tour son genou dans l'estomac de son prince qui l'esquiva tout aussi aisément.

Au début du combat Carot répugnait à donner des coups dans son beau prince. Ce n'est pas qu'il ait peur de lui faire mal, les saiyens ont un seuil de résistance à la douleur assez élevé et avec tous les appareils qui se trouvaient à bord de cette navette, ils avaient le moyen de se soigner très vite. Le problème était qu'il aurait préféré le cajoler et le caresser plutôt que d'avoir à le frapper comme une brute sans cœur et sans âme.

Cependant Végéta ne rechignait pas à lui infliger des coups d'une force peu contrôlée. Cette attitude ne l'étonnait pas vraiment en fait, puisqu'il savait que son prince ne l'aimait pas. Il ne devait même pas le désirer. Ils étaient amis, un point c'est tout.

Cette pensée envahit tout l'esprit de jeune soldat qui sentit sa haine grandir en même temps que sa peine. Ses coups se firent de plus en plus précis et de plus en plus puissant. Rapidement, Végéta se retrouva allongé sur le sol, son second au-dessus de lui.

Le combat entre Radditz et Nappa se stoppa immédiatement. Ils se tournèrent vers leurs deux supérieurs qui se battaient à présent dans un corps à corps vraiment très proche. Carot dominait pour le moment la situation. Il se trouvait à califourchon sur le corps du prince qui arrivait tout juste à esquiver les coups que lui portait son ami.

« Mon frère est bien plus puissant que je ne le pensais… » songea Radditz en regardant son petit frère se battre comme si sa vie en dépendait. « Je ne sais pas ce qui le pousse à se battre ainsi, mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas par envie de donner des coups… Il y a autre chose, mais ça ne le rend que plus puissant… »

Végéta de son côté avait bien du mal à contenir tout les coups qui se déversaient sur lui. Jamais encore il n'avait eu à se battre de cette façon contre son second. Il finit tout de même par bloquer les deux poings de Carot qui le regarda sans trop comprendre, l'air profondément surprit que son adversaire puisse stopper ses coups. Le prince profita de l'effet de surprise pour retourner la situation et se positionner au-dessus du soldat.

Il le regarda pendant un temps infiniment court, de l'ordre du millième de seconde à peu près, avant de reprendre le combat. Carot avait l'air passablement en colère contre quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Il avait pourtant l'air encore plus beau, et surtout plus attirant, et excitant, que d'habitude. Alors qu'il bombardait le haut du corps de l'homme qui se trouvait sous lui de coups, Végéta ne put s'empêcher de se demander encore une fois ce que ça ferait que de l'avoir comme amant. Il faut dire que la position dans laquelle il se trouvait prêtait tout à fait à ce genre de réflexion. Si seulement ils avaient été seuls tout les deux… Sans vraiment sans rendre compte le prince caressa rapidement le torse dénudé de Carot qui tressaillit à ce contact inattendu.

Le jeune homme sentit comme une caresse rapide lui parcourir le haut du corps Tout juste une impression de caresse en fait, mais c'était bien suffisant pour attiser en lui des envies inavouables et surtout très peu montrables. Il se dégagea d'un coup de rein qui surprit Végéta. Le pauvre ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette réaction. Il se redressa d'un bond, envoyant par la même occasion son prince au tapis.

Alors que Carot courait hors de la salle d'entraînement sous le regard stupéfait de ses deux autres compagnons d'armes, Végéta se redressait tant bien que mal et regardait son second claquer la porte avec stupéfaction. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait put faire pour mettre l'autre dans un tel état.

« Il a quoi ton frangin ? » Demanda bêtement Nappa à son ami.

« J'en sais rien moi, je suis pas dans sa tête. »

Végéta se tourna vers ces deux imbéciles de soldats qui se parlaient en regardant stupidement la porte par laquelle venait de s'enfuir son fantasme vivant. Pourquoi restaient-ils plantés là sans rien faire ?

« Retournez à l'entraînement ! » S'écria le prince en s'énervant contre les deux personnes sur lesquelles ils pouvaient encore passer ses nerfs et ses pulsions.

« Oui chef. »

* * *

Carot s'enferma dans le dortoir qu'il partageait avec ses amis et s'allongea sur son lit tout en tentant de calmer son problème qui l'avait fait fuir la salle d'entraînement. Dieu, qu'il était mal à l'aise dans cette combinaison !

Mais pourquoi s'était-il énervé de la sorte ? Pourquoi s'était-il mit à frapper l'homme qui hantait ses nuits de cette façon, au risque de le tuer ?

La réponse était simple. Dès le début du combat il avait comprit que jamais il n'aurait la moindre petite chance avec lui. Bien sur il le savait depuis longtemps, mais maintenant il l'avait comprit et également accepté. C'est le fait d'avoir accepté qu'il ne l'aurait jamais qui l'avait fait se plonger dans cet état de rage…

Il roula sur le côté et attrapa son oreiller qu'il se mit à mordre. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas laisser couler ses larmes de rage et tenta de se vider totalement l'esprit.

* * *

Végéta entra dans les cabines de douches et ôta rapidement ses vêtements. Il se glissa sous les jets d'eau et en alluma un. Il poussa l'eau froide au maximum afin de se calmer les nerfs et le corps. Il poussa un soupir quand la porte du bloc s'ouvrit.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers l'homme qui venait d'entrer. Radditz ôta à son tour ses vêtements et vint se placer sous un autre jet d'eau sans aucune pudeur. De toute façon, les soldats de l'armée de Freezer prenaient tous leurs douches dans les mêmes blocs sanitaires, et les quatre saiyens avaient l'habitude de se doucher ensemble quasiment depuis leurs naissances.

Végéta s'en fichait totalement que ses compagnons le voient dans le plus simple appareil. Seule la présence de Carot aurait put le gêner, mais le soldat semblait se débrouiller pour toujours prendre ses douches seul.

Le prince regarda à la dérober le corps de son voisin, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais en temps normal. Grand, peut-être un peu plus grand que son petit frère, Radditz ressemblait pourtant beaucoup à son cadet. Bon Carot avait peut-être bien une carrure un peu moins impressionnante mais sinon ils se ressemblaient quand même beaucoup.

Le prince se tourna totalement vers son voisin qui le regarda, surprit.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Végéta ? Un problème ? »

« La ferme tu veux. »

Il se rapprocha de son soldat et le colla brutalement contre le mur, mettant toute sa force dans son corps afin de le maintenir contre la paroi. Il rapprocha son visage du frère de celui dont il avait vraiment envi et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Radditz se laissa faire. Bien sur au début l'attitude de son supérieur l'avait quelque peu surprit, mais au final ce n'était vraiment pas désagréable. Si bien que lorsque le prince demanda l'accès à sa bouche en glissant sa langue sur ses lèvres il le laissa faire en les entrouvrant légèrement.

Végéta déversa dans son homme de main toute sa rage et toute sa frustration cumulées depuis qu'il avait surprit Carot sous la douche. Sans vraiment faire attention à ne pas lui faire de mal il le retourna d'un coup assez violent contre le mur et se mit à martyriser son cou à l'aide de ses dents. Tandis qu'une de ses mains se promenait sur le ventre de Radditz et descendait lentement vers son bas ventre, l'autre glissait dans son intérieur, provoquant cris de surprise, plaintes, et enfin soupirs de la part du saiyen.

Végéta nicha sa tête dans le cou de Radditz pour étouffer un gémissement quand il se décida à entrer dans le soldat. Ce n'était pas exactement ce dont il avait envi, mais avoir le frère n'était déjà pas trop mal.

La porte du bloc sanitaire s'ouvrit de nouveau sans qu'aucun des deux amants ne l'entendent.

« TOI ? »

Végéta sursauta au son de la voix bien trop connue et se dégagea rapidement du saiyen qui tomba à genoux sur le sol. Il se figea sur place quand il vit Carot qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la pièce. Le jeune soldat avait lâché ses affaires et regardait, horrifié, la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Son prince et son frère ? Son frère et son prince ? Son prince ?

Le second tourna les talons et s'enfuit une fois de plus. Végéta poussa un grognement et sortit de sous les jets d'eau afin de se sécher. Etrangement il sentait son cœur lui faire mal. Il ne devrait pourtant pas ressentir autre chose qu'une nouvelle dose de frustration.

Pourquoi son cœur le faisait-il souffrir de la sorte ? Pourquoi avait-il si mal et se sentait-il tellement coupable ?

Radditz se releva en se tenant au mur. Il lança un regard totalement vide à son supérieur. Un sourire ironique vint s'installer sur son visage quand il remarqua que son patron avait laissé tomber sa serviette sur le sol mouillé et regardait toujours vers la porte, comme si ça pouvait faire revenir son jeune frère.

« Tu as perdu Végéta. » Se contenta-t-il de dire en se postant devant lui.

Végéta revint à la réalité et envoya un coup dans les côtes de l'homme qui s'écroula aux côtés de la serviette.

« La ferme j'ai déjà dit. On a des choses à finir toi et moi si cela ne te dérange pas. »

« Si cela peu te calmer les nerfs, oh mon prince ! » Répondit Radditz en se moquant ouvertement de son chef qui s'énerva une nouvelle fois et reprit possession du corps de son homme.

* * *

Carot courut jusqu'à la plate-forme de lancement. Il entra dans le premier vaisseau qu'il trouva et le programma pour une destination quelconque. Il s'en fichait royalement de l'endroit où il irait, tant qu'il était loin de cet homme…

Il avait tellement mal. Il aurait voulu mourir. Pourquoi Végéta avait-il fait ça ? S'il voulait assouvir des envies charnelles il était là lui, et entièrement à sa disposition.

Mais maintenant il ne voulait pas rester là, il voulait partir loin de cette base, loin de son frère, loin de lui. Il plaça le masque sur son visage et le vaisseau décolla pour une planète inconnue.

* * *

Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. a bientôt pour le prochain chapitre j'esper ! Une tite review pour l'auteur?


	2. Trydor

Voilà le chapitre deux... Alors il y a douze personnes qui ont lut le premier chapitre, mais je n'ai qu'un com... ça vous a pas plus? J'ai hésité avant de mettre la suite moi...

Enfin bon, je vous en veux pas...

Allez un ti lemon en fin de chapitre. régélez-vous!

(tite note de debut de chap: c'est déjà l'avant dernier chapitre, alors onle savoure celui là!)

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Trydor

La navette se posa dans le désert de sable. La porte s'ouvrit et le soldat s'en extirpa sans aucune difficulté. Il délaissa son vaisseau et se mit à avancer droit devant lui. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait ni vers quelle ville il se dirigeait, mais ça n'avait aucune importance pour lui. Il sentit les larmes commencer à couler le long de son visage et ne fit rien pour les retenir. Végéta… Il le détestait. S'il le pouvait il le tuerait pour avoir oser lui faire autant de mal. Mais pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

Il vola pendant de longues heures, mettant son estomac à dure épreuve. Il finit tout de même par apercevoir une ville au loin. Il se dirigea vers le petit groupement de maison et se posa en plein cœur de la « ville »

Il repéra bien vite un petit café/bar/restaurant. Il entra dans le bouiboui et se faufila en titubant légèrement, son voyage sous le soleil l'avait assommé et il avait bien besoin de se désaltérer. Il s'installa à une table, seul dans un recoin, bien à l'abri des regards.

Une jeune serveuse assez peu vêtue arriva et lui demanda ce qu'il voudrait bien prendre. Il commanda l'alcool le plus fort qu'ils avaient ainsi qu'un bon repas.

Jamais encore il n'avait goûté de l'alcool. Son frère en buvait régulièrement avec Nappa quand ils finissaient une mission. Végéta et lui pensait que ça ne servait à rien de boire, que c'était une perte de temps. Végéta…

La serveuse revint et déposa le verre et l'assiette devant lui. Il regarda son assiette pendant quelques secondes avant de la repousser. Il n'avait plus faim. C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il n'avait pas faim ! Cette constatation le surprit quelque peu, mais aujourd'hui rien n'avait d'importance.

Il prit le verre et contempla le liquide bleuté qui s'y trouvé. Il le tourna et le passa rapidement sous son nez. Ça sentait le sucre. Ça devait avoir goût de fruit. Avec une telle odeur ça ne pouvait pas être mauvais… Et de toute façon que risquait-il ? Combien de fois avait-il entendu son frère dire à Végéta qu'il devrait boire un coup, que ça le détendrait. Le pauvre fou avait déjà dut boire plus que de raison et ne se rendait plus vraiment compte à qui il s'adressait. Bien évidemment le prince avait finit par lui envoyer son poing dans le nez. Son prince…

Il porta le verre à ses lèvres et en but une gorgée. Ça lui brûla la gorge et ne il trouva vraiment rien d'agréable là dedans. Il fit la grimace et se forçat à boire le reste du verre cul sec.

« Mademoiselle presque toute nue, un autre verre s'y vous plait ! » Hurla le jeune homme en levant le verre vide en direction du bar.

Après plusieurs verres vite vidés et vite remplis, Carot avait bien du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Il tenta pourtant de se redresser tout en se tenant au mur.

Il voyait les murs du bar tourner autour de lui et il se sentit tomber à la renverse. Un homme le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

« Et bien mon beau, il ne faut pas boire quand on tient pas l'alcool. »

« Végéta il est pas gentil, il aurait pas dut… » sanglota Carot sur l'épaule de l'homme.

« Ouais c'est ça. Aller viens avec moi mon gars. Je vais t'emmener voir un copain à moi. T'es costaud je devrais pouvoir tirer un bon prix de toi… »

L'homme passa un bras du soldat par-dessus son épaule et l'aida à marcher jusqu'à la sortie.

* * *

Végéta jeta le matelas à l'autre bout de la pièce en criant tout ce qu'il savait. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, ses deux hommes de main le regardaient sans vraiment oser comprendre. Etait-ce le départ de Carot qui le mettait dans cet état là ?

« Pourquoi est-il partit ? » S'emporta Végéta.

Radditz se tourna vers son camarade et sourit tout en osant les épaules avec fatalité. Que pouvaient-ils faire pour enrayer la colère de leur chef ?

Ils s'écartèrent et laissèrent leur prince sortir en courant de la chambre. Ils y entrèrent en silence et s'installèrent sur un lit. Au dehors, ils entendirent bien vite un vaisseau quitter la basse. Radditz ne put retenir un sourire tandis que Nappa se couchait sur le lit.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que mon petit frère est amoureux du patron. »

« Ouais ça m'en a tout l'air… »

Radditz regarda son ami allongé sur le lit pendant quelques secondes. Il se retint à grande peine de passer sa main sur son visage qu'il aimait tant regarder, et surtout toucher. Il s'allongea enfin à ses côtés, restant tout de même à bonne distance de son ami.

« Il est partit quand il a vu Végéta coucher avec moi. » Expliqua Radditz sur un ton froid et détaché. « En même temps je le comprends un peu. Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit son frère baiser avec son maître. »

« Végéta à coucher avec toi ? »

Nappa se redressa d'un bond et regarda son ami, qui s'avérait également être son amant occasionnel.

« T'es jaloux ? » Demanda Radditz en se mettant à rire.

« Non… » Le frère de Carot s'approcha d'avantage de son amant. Il passa rapidement un bras autour de son cou et déposa un chaste baisé sur ses lèvres.

« Je croyais qu'on faisait ce qu'on voulait en dehors de nos soirées douches ? »

« On va peut-être changer une ou deux choses… »

Nappa fit rouler son ami sous lui et se mit à lui parcourir le cou de baisers et de coups de langue. Radditz sourit. Nappa jaloux… Il aura vraiment tout vu… Mais le pire dans cette histoire c'est qu'il aimait ça, il aimait le voir jaloux et possessif.

* * *

Le vaisseau de Végéta se posa sur la planète de sable sur laquelle avait atterri son second quelques jours plus tard. Retrouver sa trace avait été un véritable jeu d'enfant. Après avoir donné quelques coups bien sentit à des imbéciles qui étaient censé surveillé la trajectoire des vaisseaux on lui avait dit que celui qu'il cherchait semblait être partit dans le secteur 3V54 de la galaxie sud. Dans ce secteur il ne connaissait qu'une seule planète sur laquelle il aurait put se poser. Trydor, la planète de sable aux trois soleils.

Le prince sortit du vaisseau et se dirigea vers ce qu'il savait être la seule ville terrestre de la planète. Cette ville était tout au plus un petit hameau de quelques maisons. Le reste de la population vivait sous terre dans des galeries creusées dans la fraîcheur de la pierre.

Si cette ville se trouvait là, c'était uniquement pour pouvoir récupérer les voyageurs qui se seraient égarés. Ils les soûlaient ou les droguaient à l'aide de plante locale poussant au cœur des lacs sous-terrains. Une fois leurs victimes privées de toutes forces et de toutes consciences ils pouvaient sans aucune difficulté les descendre dans les sous-sols afin de les vendre comme esclave à la population. Ils avaient toujours besoin d'esclaves pour faire les sales travaux de force, comme continuer l'avancée des galeries ou encore s'occuper des nappes phréatiques. Ils s'en servaient également comme paysans pour les cultures de surface ou comme bête de somme lorsqu'ils avaient des maisons à construire ou des murs à abattre.

Si Végéta connaissait si bien le mode de vie de cette planète c'est qu'il y avait vécu pendant quelque temps.

Freezer avait des dettes envers le chef de la planète. Il y avait donc laissé le prince en gage pendant quelques temps. Il était devenu l'esclave d'une riche famille qui le faisait trimer nuit et jour en lui donnant le strict minimum de nourriture et de repos. Il avait souvent eu envi de détruire cette maudite planète et tous ses habitants mais ne l'avait jamais fait. A l'époque il ne savait pas pourquoi son maître respectait tant le peuple de cette planète et il ne voulait surtout pas se mettre Freezer à dos en faisant quelque chose qui lui aurait déplut.

Arriver dans la ville il se mit à fouiller tous les bars et tous les lieux où il était susceptible de trouver son homme, c'est à dire tous les lieux où on vendait de la nourriture.

Son Carot n'était nul part. Mais ça faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il était là, on devait déjà l'avoir emmené dans les sous-sols pour s'en servir comme esclave. Mais si tel était le cas, pourquoi Carot ne se sauvait pas ?

Il entra dans un bar quelconque et se dirigea directement vers le comptoir.

« Dites-moi, auriez vous-vu un saiyen il n'y a pas longtemps ? » Demanda le prince en tentant de garder son calme.

« Non. Tu veux un verre ? »

Végéta poussa un grognement et allait sortir du bar quand une main le reteint. Il se retourna et découvrit un jeune homme qui lui tenait le bras.

L'autre devait être un peu plus jeune que le prince. Une capuche noire empêchait Végéta de pouvoir étudier sa physionomie avec exactitude. Il avait cependant la peau qui recouvrait ses mains vraiment très pâle, comme tous les habitants de cette planète qui vivaient sous terre. C'était donc un souterrain. Que faisait-il là, à la surface ?

« Je sais où est celui que tu cherches. Viens avec moi. »

L'inconnu traîna Végéta hors du bar bien peu fréquentable. En voyant sa proie potentielle s'enfuir le patron de l'endroit poussa un cri de mécontentement tout en brisant un verre sur le sol.

Végéta se laissa conduire sans opposer aucune résistance. Cet homme, quel qu'il soit, le conduisait dans les souterrains. Et si comme il le pensait Carot avait été réduit en esclavage c'est là qu'il le trouverait.

« Ils le font boire, c'est pour ça qu'il ne s'enfui pas. » Expliqua tout à coup l'inconnu tout en entrant dans le souterrain. « Il pourrait s'il le voulait, il en a la force, mais ils ont annihilé sa pensée. Je pense qu'il ne se rend même pas compte de ce qui lui arrive. Ton copain est tout juste un beau légume qui fait tout ce qu'on lui demande. »

« Et il fait quoi ? » Demanda le prince tout en redoutant la réponse.

« Un peu de tout. Il est beau, fort et complètement soumis. Que demander de mieux ? »

Végéta poussa un grognement. Il hésita pendant quelques secondes à tuer son guide, mais il en avait encore trop besoin. Il fallait encore qu'ils entrent dans la cité souterraine, et sans l'inconnu il ne le pourrait pas.

L'homme se stoppa devant une grande porte de bois. Le souterrain était éclairé par des torchés fixées dans les murs de pierres. L'ambiance était oppressante. Pour vivre ici mieux valait ne pas être claustrophobe.

L'inconnu qui avait jusque là marché devant Végéta sans se retourner fit volte face afin de voir le saiyen. Il eut un sourire caché tandis qu'il montait ses mains vers le tissu qui masquait sa peau fragile du soleil extérieur.

La capuche glissa en arrière, révélant un visage assez beau avec un air encore légèrement enfantin. L'homme ne devait pourtant pas être bien plus jeune que Végéta.

Il avait la peau vraiment très pâle, encore plus que celle de ses mains qui devaient être plus souvent exposées au soleil. Ses yeux étaient entièrement rouges, fendu en deux par une pupille noire. Ses lèvres étaient rouges, comme ses yeux. L'être sourit, révélant deux rangées de dents blanches comme le nacre et une langue couleur sang. Il avait peint sur son front un étrange symbole à l'encre noir que Végéta n'eu aucun mal à déchiffrer. Il s'agissait du nom de son mystérieux ami.

« Kristun ? C'est bien toi ? »

« Et oui mon vieux. Ça fait un bail pas vrai ? » Demanda le dénommé Kristun en attrapant la main tendue de son ancien ami. « Alors c'est pour retrouver l'autre sayien que t'a fait tout ce chemin ? Je suis sur que tu étais tellement inquiet que tu pensais même pas que tu risquais de me croiser ! Tu parles d'un ami ! »

Végéta se mit à rire sans rien pouvoir faire pour s'en empêcher.

Kristun était un ancien ami à lui. Il l'avait énormément aidé lors de sa détention sur cette planète. Il était le fils d'un puissant notable de la ville. Ils s'étaient rencontrés pendant une rencontre sportive qui avaient été organisée pour tester la puissance des nouvelles recrues de l'Académie de combat de la ville. En tant que saiyen, Végéta avait été choisis pour se battre contre les jeunes futurs soldats. Après plusieurs combats tous aussi inintéressant les uns que les autres il avait eu à se battre contre cet homme, qui n'était à l'époque qu'un petit garçon. Le combat avait été long et assez difficile comparé aux autres. Ce garçon avait de grande disposition.

En plus de ses journées de travaux, Végéta avait à présent pour devoir de s'occuper quotidiennement de ce jeune homme qui devait un jour devenir un guerrier. Bien vite les deux enfants étaient devenus assez proche. La présence de Kristun avait énormément aidé Végéta pendant la sombre période de sa vie où il avait été obligé de travailler sur cette planète.

Malgré le fait qu'ils aient été très proche à une époque, ils n'avaient jamais eu la chance de se revoir. Il arrivait encore au saiyen de penser à son ancien « élève » mais plus le temps passait et moins il pensait à lui. Il est vrai que depuis qu'il avait posé les pieds ici il n'avait pas une seule fois pensées à son ami. Il était ridicule.

« Quand j'ai vu ce saiyen sur le marché j'espérais que tu ne serais pas bien loin. Je suis donc monté tous les jours à la surface pour t'attendre. Mais pourquoi avoir fait tout ce voyage pour cet homme ? Serais ce ton kitol ? »

Le sourire sur le visage du prince s'effaça quelque peu. Sur cette planète un kitol signifiait une sorte de fiancé, une âme sœur.

« Non, mais je n'aime pas savoir un de mes hommes seul dans l'espace voilà tout. »

« A d'autre. Ravale donc ta fierté Végéta et admet la vérité. »

« Kristun si tu veux mourir il suffit de demander, pas la peine de me ridiculiser de la sorte. »

« Je ne te ridiculise pas, je suis sérieux Végéta. Je serais heureux pour toi si cet homme était ton kitol, mais s'il ne l'est pas inutile de t'énerver de la sorte. »

Végéta poussa un soupir d'exaspération et regarda la porte. Son ami reçut le message et haussa les épaules avec fatalité. Son ami n'avait décidément pas changé.

Il s'approcha de la porte mais s'arrêta avant de l'ouvrir.

« Végéta. Ce que tu va voir ne va pas te plaire. »

« Je me doute. »

« Promet moi de ne pas faire de scandale et de ne pas te laisser emporter par ta colère comme tu as tendance à le faire. »

« Ce que je ferais ne regarde que moi. » Kristun sourit avec tristesse. Si Végéta tenait plus à cet homme qu'il ne voulait bien l'admette sans était fini de sa planète. Autant dire adieu tout de suite à ce vieux rocher brûlé par le soleil.

Le prince suivit son ami dans les rues de la ville souterraine. Ce dernier le conduisit jusqu'à la porte d'un nouveau bar. Il planta alors ses yeux dans ceux de Végéta et le regarda avec autant de sérieux qu'il le put.

« Végéta. Je te jure que tu ne vas pas aimer. Promets-moi de ne pas faire de chose stupide. »

Voyant qu'il parlait à un mur Kristun se résigna et ouvrit la porte. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce assez sombre uniquement éclairée par les torches fixées dans les murs.

Kristun désigna le fond de la pièce du doigt.

« Aujourd'hui c'est ici qu'il travaille. Il s'est vendu très cher, ils se sont donc mit à plusieurs pour l'acheter. Un jour il bosse dans les sers, l'autre dans les mines, et enfin ici… J'aurais préféré que tu le retrouve en train de travailler sous le soleil plutôt que dans cet endroit. »

Les yeux du prince s'adaptèrent à l'éclairage précaire de l'endroit et il remarqua enfin ce que lui désignait son ami. Un homme grand et très beau vêtu d'un simple pantalon de toile salle passait entre les tables en tenant un plateau. Un homme vêtu d'une cape noir comme celle de Kristun bascula en arrière sur sa chaise et posa sans aucune délicatesse sa main sur le postérieur du second du prince.

« Il n'a pas conscience de ce que se passe. » Déclara Kristun en remarquant que le teint de Végéta venait de passer du rouge au blanc avant de revenir au rouge.

« Tu as un vaisseau pas loin ? »

« Oui. »

« Prends-le et sauve-toi de là. »

« Végéta… »

« Fais ce que je te dis, sauf si tu veux finir en poussière comme cette planète. »

Kristun regarda son ami. L'autre avait l'air plus en colère que jamais. C'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait dans un tel état. Végéta semblait prêt à tuer n'importe qui qui serait passer à sa porté.

« Sauve-toi vite. »

Kristun acquiesça d'un rapide signe de la tête avant de se mettre à reculer. S'en était finit de sa planète. Tant pis il s'en trouverait une autre. De toute façon il n'avait jamais été heureux ici. Il n'allait pas ce battre contre son ami pour ce morceau de pierre !

Quand il vit Végéta entrer dans le bar il se mit à courir comme un fou vers l'endroit où il gardait caché son vaisseau.

* * *

Le prince entra dans le bar bondé et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce. Il passa devant le beau serveur qui garda la tête baissée. Il semblait bien trop occupé par son ménage pour s'apercevoir de la présence de son supérieur.

Végéta attrapa son soldat par le bras et le secoua comme un prunier pour tenter de le ramener à la réalité. Un homme s'approcha du guerrier et lui tapa sur l'épaule en lui demandant de bien vouloir laisser la marchandise tranquille.

Le saiyen lâcha son homme et se retourna d'un seul coup, faisant tomber l'autre de surprise. Il récupéra Carot qui ne fit rien pour se défendre et l'emmena hors de cet endroit sordide.

« Je vous interdis de partir avec lui ! Il est à moi, je l'ai payé ! »

Végéta se retourna et envoya une vague d'énergie dans le bar qui explosa, coupant ainsi court au cri du dirigeant.

Quelques dizaines de minutes, et toute une ville détruite, plus tard, Végéta remonta à la surface tout en portant un Carot qui semblait peu enclin à vouloir tenir sur ses jambes. Il le traîna jusqu'à sa capsule et le déposa à l'intérieur. Les drogues avaient commencé à cesser leurs effets. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda autour de lui.

« Qu'est ce que… Qu'est ce que je fais là ? »

Végéta se tourna vers son comateux et le fusilla du regard. Comment ça « où se trouvait-il ? » ? Non mais il se fichait de lui ou quoi ?

Il s'avança vers Carot qui le regarda sans vraiment trop comprendre et lui assena la plus belle baffe de sa vie. Le saiyen, encore légèrement étourdi par les drogues qu'on l'avait forcé à ingurgiter pour le faire tenir en place porta une main à sa joue et regarda son prince qui se tenait devant lui.

« Vé… Végéta ? »

« Oui ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je te retourne la question. » Répliqua Carot en se massant la joue.

Végéta bouillait de rage intérieurement. Cet imbécile ne se souvenait de rien. C'était la meilleure ! Il l'aurait tué s'il n'avait pas eu plus important à faire.

« Reste dans la capsule. On parlera après. »

Carot se calla contre la paroi du vaisseau tendis que Végéta se mettait en position pour faire exploser cette maudite planète. Il voulait à tout prit faire disparaître toutes traces de l'humiliation de son second et surtout faire payer à tous les salopards qui avaient osé le toucher. Il lança une boule d'énergie qui traversa sans aucune difficulté la surface de la planète et se dirigea vers le cœur de la terre.

Végéta se tourna et entra dans le vaisseau à son tour, étant obligé de se coller tout contre son second. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il faisait exploser une planète aussi froidement. En temps normal il s'emportait et massacrait d'abord toute la population de la planète. Mais cette fois-ci il voulait juste détruire.

Il avait juste envi d'avoir une petite discussion avec son second pour comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à quitter la base de Freezer.

Le vaisseau du prince s'envola. Il s'entait la peau de son second contre la sienne. Il lui tenait chaud et sentait des pulsions monter en lui. La peau de Carot était douce, bien plus douce que celle de son frère. Ça n'avait vraiment rien de comparable.

Végéta tenta de calmer sa respiration et son corps tout en dirigeant sa capsule vers la planète la plus proche.

* * *

Le vaisseau se posa sur une planète à l'étrange couleur jaune citron, couleur causée par la couleur de ses arbres jaunes. Végéta ouvrit la porte et s'éjecta littéralement du vaisseau, ne voulant plus toucher cette peau qui lui mettait les sens en feu.

Il regarda autour de lui, profitant de l'air pur extérieur, tellement différent de ce qu'il avait respiré pendant tout le voyage. La capsule empestait la sueur et les relents des drogues dont Carot était infesté…

Son second sortit à son tour de la capsule et regarda autour de lui, légèrement perdu. Végéta se tourna vers lui. Il était heureux de l'avoir retrouvé et il eut bien du mal à dissimuler un sourire quand son second se tourna vers lui en titubant encore légèrement.

Bien que le prince soit attendrit par la démarche hasardeuse de son second, elle ne faisait que lui rappeler les bêtises que son homme avait put commettre. Pourquoi était-il partit ? Qu'avait-il fait sur cette maudite planète pour ce retrouver dans cet état ? Qu'est ce que les habitués de la taverne dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé à bosser lui avaient fait faire ?

Une colère sourde commença à s'insinuer dans les veines du prince tandis que des images dérangeantes s'imposaient à son esprit. Son Carot avec un autre. Un autre qui l'allongeait sous lui. Carot était à lui, et uniquement à lui.

Il était le seul qui devait avoir le droit de jouir de ce corps, tout comme il avait jouit du corps de Radditz !

« Pourquoi es-tu partit ? » Demanda le prince en serrant les poings.

« Tu étais avec lui, comment voulais-tu que je fasse autrement ? » Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Carot le regrettait déjà. Avouer qu'il était partit à cause de ça revenait à admettre qu'il était jaloux de son frère et donc amoureux de son prince.

« Et en quoi le fait que je couche avec ton frère te dérange ? »

« … » Carot ne savait plus quoi répondre. Quoi qu'il dise il allait devoir dire la vérité à son chef.

Le manque de réaction de la part de son second finit d'énerver Végéta. La colère le gagna totalement. Ses ongles entrèrent dans sa chair, faisant couler un liquide rouge dans ses mains.

Le prince se jeta sur son second, qui était encore étourdit par les drogues, et lui envoya son poing rouge de sang dans le visage. Il laissa une marque sur le visage de l'homme qui chuta sous la violence du coup.

Le pauvre Carot ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de son prince. Mais son instinct de guerrier prit rapidement le dessus et il se releva. Il se jeta à son tour sur son adversaire.

S'en suivit un combat aérien qui restera longtemps gravé dans la mémoire de Végéta. Les coups pleuvaient de toute part. Il ne saurait dire avec précision si c'était lui ou Carot qui était le plus blessé. A chaque nouveau coup porté, Végéta touchait cette peau qui l'avait rendu fou durant le voyage jusqu'à la planète jaune. Il sentait, sans le vouloir vraiment, son corps réagir à la présence de l'autre. Il devait faire quelque chose sinon cette envi qui pulsait dans son sang allait finir par le rendre fou. En utilisant une vitesse qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir atteindre un jour, Végéta se retrouva derrière son adversaire. Il assena un méchant coup dans le coup du jeune homme qui se retrouva propulsé sur le sol.

Carot se redressa avec difficulté et lança un regard stupéfait à son chef qui se jeta déjà sur lui. Son prince passa une jambe de chaque côté de son corps pour le maintenir contre le sol.

Végéta attrapa les mains de Carot alors que ce dernier tenait de le frapper au visage. Il plaqua ses mains derrière la tête de son homme. Le sang qu'il avait toujours sur les mains tâchait les poignets de Carot, laissant deux belles traces rouges aux endroits où il le tenait.

Le saiyen, frère de Radditz et fils de Bradock, était à présent totalement allongé sous son prince. Végéta reprenait sa respiration avec difficulté après ce difficile combat et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa victime. Il y trouva un océan noir empli de désir, d'envi… Le sang battait dans son bas ventre, le faisant se sentir à l'étroit dans ses vêtements. Il poussa un gémissement d'impuissance et de plaisir contenu avant de se jeter sur Carot.

Il dévora ses lèvres des siennes, mordant la chair tendre qu'il sentait battre contre la sienne. Lorsqu'il sentit le sang de son ami couler de ses morsures qu'il venait de lui infliger dans ce cruel baiser il se recula.

« Carot, tu me rends fou. » Gémit le prince sous le regard stupéfait de l'autre.

Végéta se jeta de nouveau sur sa victime. Il lécha le sang fraîchement coulé, embrassa les lèvres entrouvertes de son homme, et enfin glissa sa langue dans la bouche de son ami et adversaire d'un jour.

Sous ces assauts Carot avait bien du mal à retenir des gémissements, tout d'abords de douleur durant le premier contact, et de désir dans le deuxième. Etait-il en train de rêver ou Végéta était sur lui et l'embrassait ?

Dans sa bouche il sentait son ami chercher désespérément le contact avec sa propre langue qui était jusque là restée passive. Il décida à son tour d'entrer dans la danse en répondant au baiser passionné, et quelques peu brutal, de son chef.

Végéta se recula de nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci il descendit ses lèvres au niveau de la gorge de son ami, puis de son haut quelques peu déchiré par le combat. Il passa une langue curieuse de ce corps sur chacune des plaies qu'il pouvait atteindre, goûtant son sang au goût de cuivre et de sel.

Le prince lâcha les poignets de Carot afin de pouvoir utiliser de nouveau ses mains. Il les utilisa afin de finir de déchirer le haut de son ami qui se retrouva ainsi torse nu sous lui. Il le contempla pendant quelques secondes, admirant les dessins parfait que formaient les muscles de son torse. Il voulait tous les connaître, goûter chacune de ses plaies, parcourir du doigt, ou peut-être de la langue, chacun de ces complexes dessins.

Carot se laissait totalement faire. Il laissa ses bras derrière sa tête et n'émit aucune protestation quand Végéta déchira son haut. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un de ces rêves qu'il faisait la nuit quand il avait eu une séance d'entraînement un peu trop physique avec son prince.

Mais que c'était bon de le sentir sur lui.

Minute, s'il le sentait c'est que c'était bien réel ! Jamais encore dans ses rêves il n'avait vraiment sentit son prince le parcourir de la sorte !

Végéta remonta à la source de ses envi pour quémander un nouveau baiser. Il voulait apprendre ces lèvres par cœur. Le sang continuait couler le long des lèvres fendues de Carot, leur donnant ce goût si particulier du sang.

Végéta laissa monter une de ses mains dans les cheveux de son second pendant que son autre main reprenait doucement son chemin vers le pantalon de son fantasme vivant.

« Tu es à moi ! »

« Oui. »

Le prince enleva le bas de son homme, le mettant totalement à nu sous lui. Il se redressa pour contempler ce corps qui hantait ses nuits.

Il était aussi beau et aussi bien fait que dans son souvenir. Il le voyait offert sous lui et ne put retenir un gémissement à la vue de son membre dressé. Il en avait envi aussi de toute évidence. Et bien il allait lui donner tout ce qu'il désirait !

Il se recolla contre le corps de Carot et l'embrassa tout en frottant son corps contre le sien. Il voulait le sentir encore plus.

Il reprit donc son parcourt de découverte à l'aide de sa bouche et de ses mains, descendant toujours plus bas.

Quand il arriva au niveau du bas ventre de son futur amant il eut tout de même un léger moment d'hésitation. Ce n'était pas son rôle ! Jamais avec aucun de ses autres amants ça ne s'était passé de la sorte. D'habitude c'était leur rôle de tout faire pour lui donner du plaisir. Ce n'était pas digne d'un prince que de faire une…

« Végéta… » gémit Carot en passant une de ses mains dans les cheveux noirs de son prince.

A cet appel Végéta crut devenir fou. Il avait toujours eut envi que quelqu'un prononce son nom de cette façon. Jamais personne ne l'avait encore fait, et là…

« S'il te plait ! »

S'en était trop pour le prince. Il ferma les yeux et passa sa langue sur l'objet de ses désirs, faisant d'avantage gémir son second. En voulant plus, désirant encore d'avantage l'entendre soupirer de plaisir, il le prit totalement en bouche.

Après quelques langoureux va et viens il se stoppa et remonta au niveau de son visage afin de l'embrasser de nouveau. Ses mains caressaient toujours le bas du ventre de Carot, glissant de temps à autre vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses. L'autre en voulait plus, et le prince le savait. Mais il voulait d'abord lui donner d'avantage envi.

De sa main gauche il continua ses caresses tendit que son autre main écartait les cuisses de son second. Il l'embrassa de nouveau tout en glissant un doigt dans l'intimité de son homme. Il sentit Carot se crisper sous lui et il stoppa son baisser afin de pouvoir lui parler tout en commençant quelques va et viens à l'aide de sa main droite.

« Végéta… Jamais encore je… »

« Ne t'en fais pas. Tout se passera bien. Laisse-moi faire et tu verras. »

Il embrassa son amant sur le front, le nez, ses yeux clos, ses joues, avant de retourner à l'attaque de ses lèvres. Végéta profita du fait que son amant soit détendu pour insérer un deuxième et un troisième doigt. Il avait vaguement conscience qu'il prenait un risque en le brusquant un peu trop. Il ne devait pas perdre de vue que Carot était un saiyen puissant. A tout moment il pouvait s'emporter et lui envoyer son poing dans le visage. Et vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, jamais Végéta ne serrait en mesure de riposter.

« Détends-toi. » Murmura le prince contre les lèvres de son amour.

Carot tenta d'obéir à son chef comme il en avait l'habitude. Si Végéta lui disait que tout se passerait bien c'est que ça devait être vrai. Pourquoi lui mentirait-il ? Carot l'aimait trop pour imaginer une seule seconde que son prince puisse lui vouloir du mal.

Végéta se retira de Carot. Il stoppa toute caresse. Quand son second poussa un grognement de mécontentement il comprit qu'il était près et que s'il voulait réaliser son plus vieux rêve il devait le faire maintenant.

Il remplaça donc ses doigts par son sexe tout en reprenant possession des lèvres de Carot, étouffant de la sorte une faible protestation dut à la douleur.

Végéta ne fit aucun mouvement le temps que l'autre s'habitue à sa présence. Il reprit cependant ses caresses afin de le calmer encore un peu plus.

Se fut Carot qui, n'y tenant plus, commença à bouger son bassin. Prenant cela pour une invitation, Végéta se joignit au mouvement de son second afin d'entrer d'avantage en lui.

Le prince se perdait petit à petit dans une vague de sensation. Ça n'avait rien de comparable avec ce qu'il avait vécu avec ses anciens amants ! Même avec le propre frère de Carot ! Comment avait-il put croire qu'il trouverait aussi bien que lui ailleurs ? Il s'était trompé en beauté.

Il embrassait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Le cou, les lèvres, les joues… Il continuait ses va et viens sur le sexe de son amant, provoquant cri et gémissement.

« Végéta… »

Le prince ouvrit ses yeux et découvrit le visage de son second comme il ne l'avait jamais vu. Ses yeux noirs brillaient d'une lueur qui lui était totalement étrangère. Il était beau. Plus beau que tout ceux qu'il avait put avoir.

En le voyant de la sorte, allongé sous lui, Végéta ne put s'empêcher de partir. Il se délivra dans le corps secoué de spasme de son ami qui fit de même dans la main de son prince.

Végéta s'allongea aux côtés de son amant qui se blottit contre lui. Carot passa ses bras autour de la taille de son prince et le maintint contre lui.

« Merci… » murmura le prince tout en embrassant son amour sur le front.

* * *

oui c'est un petit trip avec ma beta lectrice... lemon ça veut bien dire citron non? alors voilà. un petit clin d'oeil a ma chibi saru na moi!

* * *

ça vous a plut? oui, non? une reviews pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

allez a votre bon coeur mesdemoiselles!


	3. direction adieu

Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette formidable histoire.

Attention sortez vos mouchoirs !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Direction adieu

Végéta ouvrit les yeux et sourit en découvrant le corps chaud qui était blottit contre le sien. Il se tourna vers celui qui partageait son lit et sourit.

Voilà déjà trois mois que Carot partageait son lit. Le prince se réveillait toujours avant son second et jamais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et de se sentir attendrit par le beau dormeur.

Il passa une main dans les cheveux du saiyen et l'embrassa sur le front. Il sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite quand l'autre ouvrit les yeux à son tour.

Parfois Végéta avait du mal à comprendre ses propres réactions. Il lui arrivait d'agir envers Carot comme quelqu'un d'amoureux. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas se permettre de tomber sous le charme de son second ! Ce n'était pas digne d'un prince saiyen !

« Bien dormit ? » Demanda l'homme à son prince tout en s'étirant.

« Comme toujours : à merveille. »

Carot sourit. Il avait toujours comme une boule qui lui nouait la gorge à son réveil. Il aurait aimé dire à son prince ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour lui, mais il se retenait car il savait bien que c'était impossible. Jamais Végéta ne ressentirait les même choses que lui, et lui avouer reviendrait à le perdre totalement. Il aimait trop ce qu'il avait pour prendre le risque de le perdre.

Les deux amants s'embrassèrent longuement en profitant de la présence de l'autre, chacun ressassent ses mêmes sombres pensées.

* * *

Carot remonta le couloir en courant. Il entra dans les quartiers de Freezer et regarda rapidement autour de lui. Un homme était venu le trouver pour lui annoncer que leur maître l'attendait pour lui parler.

Dans la salle se trouvait juste Freezer et Végéta. Il tenta un timide sourire en direction de son amant, mais celui-ci semblait décider à garder sa tête des mauvais jours.

Il se passait quelque chose ici qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Carot. Végéta avait l'air trop triste et trop abattu pour que tout soit normal. Peut-être Freezer les envoyait-il tous les deux en mission ? … Mais si tel était le cas, pourquoi son prince faisait-il cette tête là. Il aurait plutôt dut se réjouir de ce petit voyage. A moins que leur maître n'ait décidé d'envoyer encore une fois Végéta seul en mission, ce qui expliquerait son air mauvais. Mais dans ce cas là pourquoi l'avoir fait venir ici ?

« Carot j'ai une mission pour toi. » commença le lézard géant.

« Pour moi ? »

« C'est ce qu'on te dit imbécile. » cracha méchamment Végéta en direction de son amant.

Le prince tremblait sous sa combinaison. Comment ce lézard géant pouvait-il se permettre de le séparer de son amant ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Il n'avait qu'à envoyer Radditz ou Nappa ! Mais pas Carot ! Il avait trop besoin de lui, et surtout de son corps.

« Tu iras sur la planète L2593. Je te laisse deux semaines pour détruire toute la population de cette planète. Passé ce délai on la fera sauter, et toi avec. »

« Bien. »

Végéta bouillait de rage. Ce lézard n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à mettre son plan à exécution. Carot mort… Il ne voulait surtout pas imaginer ça.

« Tu pars tout de suite. Tu as deux semaines à partir de l'instant où tu as posé ton vaisseau sur cette planète. »

« Bien. » répéta Carot.

Les deux saiyens saluèrent leur maître et sortirent du bureau. Carot garda la tête basse durant tout le temps que dura leur trajet jusqu'à la chambre qu'ils partageaient tous les deux. « Leur petit nid d'amour » comme l'appelait parfois en riant Radditz.

A peine était-il rentré de la planète Trydor que Végéta avait obtenu une chambre pour seulement eux deux. Le prince ne voulait plus partager son amant avec qui que ce soit, et Carot était bien heureux de pouvoir passer toutes ses nuits avec son amour. Au début Carot avait eu à subir les moqueries de son frère et de son amant, mais ils s'étaient vite lassés. Et puis, ça les arrangeaient aussi d'avoir leur propre chambre…

Les deux amants entrèrent dans la chambre. Végéta ferma la porte derrière lui et regarda son amour prendre les quelques affaires dont il allait avoir besoin.

Une fois le sac plein, chose qui fut assez rapide à faire vu le peu d'affaires personnelles qu'ils possédaient, le prince se jeta sur son second.

Il l'embrassa en y mettant toute la rage cumulée pendant l'entretient avec ce stupide lézard. Il ne prit conscience qu'il risquait de faire mal à son amant qu'une fois que la lèvre inférieure de ce dernier se mit à saigner. Il passa sa langue sur la plaie pour en boire le liquide au goût si particulier qu'il assimilait toujours à sa première fois avec Carot.

« Je refuse que tu partes. Cette planète est loin. Tu vas en avoir pour plus de six mois de voyage rien que pour y aller… Il te faudra autant de temps pour revenir… »

Carot enlaça son amant et l'embrassa sur le front. Il passa une main dans les cheveux noirs de son chef avec tendresse. L'autre posa sa tête sur son torse et les yeux de Carot se voilèrent de tristesse et de résignation.

« Tu te trouveras quelqu'un d'autre pour passer le temps. »

Végéta sursauta. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé une telle phrase sortir de la bouche de son amant.

Carot reprit son souffle. Il allait partir pendant un an. Il en avait assez de garder tous ses sentiments pour lui. Il allait enfin pouvoir tout lui avouer.

« Tu sais Végéta… Je t'aime… Mais puisque je sais que tu ne m'aimeras jamais et que je quitte cette base pour plus d'un an je te dis de t'occuper avec un autre. De cette façon quand je reviendrais on pourra de nouveau recoucher ensemble… si tu le veux toujours. »

Carot embrassa son amour du bout des lèvres et sortit de la pièce, laissant Végéta méditer sur ses dernières paroles.

Le prince avait bien du mal à tout assimiler.

Carot l'aimait. Ok, ça c'est dans la tête.

Il l'avait embrassé et était partit. Ok, ça aussi c'est comprit.

Il lui avait demandé de ce trouver un autre mec en attendant son retour. Alors là non, pas du tout d'accord ! Maintenant qu'il avait enfin put goûter à sa peau il n'avait plus envie de personne d'autre. Aucun mec ne pouvait arriver à la cheville de son Carot.

Alors qu'il arrivait à la conclusion qu'il l'attendait il entendit une navette qui n'allait pas tarder à décoller.

Le prince sortit de la chambre en courant, bien décidé à annoncer sa décision à son amant. Il ne pouvait pas se passer de lui, et il voulait que l'autre le sache.

Mais quand le prince arriva enfin sur la plate forme de décollage le vaisseau était déjà partit. Il ferma les yeux et tenta un sourire.

« Ce n'est pas grave mon beau. Je suis sur qu'un an ça passera vite. » pensa le guerrier sous le regard stupéfait des hommes présents qui avaient plutôt l'habitude de le voir crier et taper du poing que sourire avec un air attendris sur le visage.

* * *

Végéta s'approcha de l'écran et regarda les données qui se trouvaient sous ses yeux. La preuve était là, il ne pouvait pas continuer à le nier comme il l'avait fait durant tout le chemin jusqu'à la salle de contrôle.

C'est Radditz qui était venu le prévenir. Quand il avait constater que son chef était déjà en train de s'entraîner il avait tout d'abord hésité à le déranger. Mais il avait dut penser que la nouvelle qu'il avait à lui annoncer était plus importante que quelques muscles en plus ou en moins.

Végéta avait fini par se rendre compte de la présence de son homme de main et il avait stoppé ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il avait croisé ses bras sur son torse et avait tout simplement attendu que l'autre se décide à parler.

« Le vaisseau de Carot a eu un accident. Il semblerait qu'il est dut se poser en catastrophe sur une petite planète du système 254 nommée Terre. »

Radditz avait vu son prince passer par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Il avait reculé, mais c'était déjà trop tard : la tornade Végéta était sur lui. Il avait attrapé son homme par le col et le maintenait en hauteur contre le mur.

« Tu mens. »

« J'aimerais, mais ce que je dis est la vérité ! Je n'y suis pour rien ! J'aimerais qu'il en soit autrement. C'est également mon frère je te rappelle. »

Végéta se détendit quelque peu et envoya le saiyen voler au travers de la pièce. Sans un seul regard pour le pauvre qui était venu lui annoncer la nouvelle, le prince s'était mit à courir vers la salle de commande.

Et maintenant qu'il avait l'écran qui suivait le vol de Carot devant les yeux il n'avait d'autre choix que d'accepter que son homme avait eut un accident. Grave peut-être. Mortel…

Non, il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Son amant était toujours en vie, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement !

Pour l'instant le principal problème était Freezer. S'il apprenait que Carot avait été contraint d'atterrir sur la Terre il allait très certainement faire exploser cette planète de dépit, et son second avec. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose, et vite.

En quelques secondes la salle fut vidée de toute vie. Il mit le feu à la salle et aux cadavres, ne laissant de la sorte aucune preuve de son passage. Freezer était loin pour l'instant. Quand il apprendra l'incident il n'existera déjà plus aucune trace du voyage de Carot. Les seuls qui serraient au courant pour son atterrissage forcé serait Radditz, Nappa et lui-même.

Il retourna s'enfermé dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il ne voulait voir personne. Etre séparé de Carot pour un an c'était une chose. Il venait bien de survivre pendant près de cinq mois sans lui. Mais ne pas le voir pendant une durée indéterminée c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il ne pouvait pas aller le chercher sans mettre Freezer au courant. Il allait donc devoir attendre que Carot se trouve un nouveau vaisseau et reparte bien vite de sa planète.

Végéta attrapa son oreiller et enfouit sa tête dedans. C'était l'oreiller de Carot. Il ne l'avait pas touché depuis son départ et il était encore imprégné de son odeur.

« Carot… Je t'aime. »

* * *

La porte du vaisseau s'ouvrit. La jeune fille qui avait jusque là approché avec réticence de l'engin fit un bond. Elle savait qu'à être trop curieuse elle allait s'attirer des ennuis. Mais quand elle avait vu ce vaisseau de métal elle n'avait put s'empêcher de s'approcher afin de mieux voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Elle se pencha en avant et y découvrit, non sans surprise, un homme qui semblait inconscient.

La jeune fille sortit une capsule de sa poche et fit apparaître une moto. Elle monta sur son nouveau moyen de locomotion et retourna au campement.

Elle y arriva assez rapidement. A peine avait-elle posé un pied à terre qu'elle commença déjà à crier.

« Yamchaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! J'ai trouvé un truc bizarre en bas de la falaise. »

Un homme sortit de sous la tente. Il était légèrement vêtu et une fois de plus elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait de la chance de l'avoir trouver sur son chemin.

« Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Quel truc ? Quelle falaise ? »

« Y a un espèce de vaisseau en bas de la falaise au nord. J'ai l'impression qu'il a eut un accident. Y a un homme dans le vaisseau et il est inconscient. Peut-être même qu'il est blessé ! Viens vite faut l'aider ! »

Yamcha poussa un soupir mais accepta de suivre sa belle jusqu'au lieu de l'accident.

* * *

Yamcha était penché au-dessus de l'étranger quand celui-ci ouvrit les yeux. Il se recula, vraiment surprit. L'inconnu se redressa en se tenant la tête et en grimaçant de douleur.

« Bulma, il est réveillé ton copain ! »

La jeune femme entra à son tour dans la tente et sourit à son petit blessé.

« Vous allez bien ? On vous a trouvé en bas de la falaise. Vous étiez dans un sale état. »

L'inconnu toucha le pansement qui entourait sa tête et regarda la femme qui venait de parler sans trop comprendre.

« Ne touchez pas à ça. Vous étiez blessé et je vous ai soigné. Mais dite moi, d'où sortez-vous votre vaisseau ? »

« Un vaisseau ? »

Les deux amis se regardèrent. Yamcha haussa les épaules avec fatalisme. Vu l'état dans lequel ils l'avaient trouvé c'était déjà un miracle qu'il ne s'en sorte qu'avec une simple amnésie.

« Dite moi, comment vous appelez-vous ? » tenta Yamcha en détachant tout les mots comme s'il parlait à un débile profond.

Sa copine lui donna un coup dans les côtes en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Je… Je ne me souviens plus… Où est-on, et qui êtes vous ? »

Bulma donna un bol de soupe à son nouvel ami qui souffla dessus pour refroidir le liquide. Il mourrait littéralement de faim, mais la femme lui avait interdit de trop manger à cause de « son état »

« Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de qui tu es ? » demanda la femme.

« Non. Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais là. Je ne me souviens de rien. Juste le noir… Et après j'ai vu le visage de ton copain penché au-dessus de moi. »

« Il va falloir te trouver un nom alors… Du moins jusqu'à ce que tu retrouve la mémoire. »

« Je suis d'accord. Choisis toi, puisque s'est toi qui m'a sauvé si j'ai bien comprit. »

« Et bien… Je pense que… Oui, San Goku. San Goku ça tirait très bien. »

« Alors va pour Goku. Je m'appel Goku… Ça me va bien je trouve. »

Fin de la première partie !

* * *

Bah oui, fin de la première partit. je compte faire une suite, un jour, qui reprendrait l'arriver des saiyens sur terre. comment vegeta reagira quand il vera que son caro la zaper de sa mémoir et quand plus il a eut un mome avec une humaine? oula lala

la suite... dans quelque mois ;)

reviews? allez une dernière fois


End file.
